Glimpses
by Sarah A. David
Summary: A possible future for Buffy and Angel after BTVS S5 and ATS S2. How Angel deals with Buffy's death. Her return ??? A reunion ??? Now updated: #12 One year!
1. Prologue: The Loss

Prologue: The loss

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: #1 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and associated characters 

are copyright by Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., 

Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN. No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: not yet sure, never posted anything before - you want it, ask me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother language, so 

please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked and if you want more 

stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess that 

everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

Year 2001

L.A.

Angel's POV

Last night I drove Willow home to Sunnydale. 

I had to go to the cemetery, had to see the gravestone. I read the letters:

BUFFY ANNE SUMMER

1981 - 2001

BELOVED SISTER

DEVOTED FRIEND

SHE SAVED THE WORLD

A LOT

And so I finally hat to believe it: Buffy was gone - dead. She would never have the bright future I wanted her to have - the future I left her for. 

And there would certainly never be a happy ending for the both of us. All the hopes I dared to have since Wesley first told me about my Shanshu were for nothing. Becoming human again one day no longer seemed like redemption to me. The dreams I had revolved around a family: Buffy - my wife -, me and maybe even some children, happy and beautiful just like their mother. All I can see now is me - alone and surrounded by darkness. I guess a demon deserves nothing more. This is the prize I have to pay for my past.

Coming back to L.A. I realized that there are only two possibilities for me:

The first one: 

Watching the sun rise for the first time in nearly 250 years. But hat would be the easy way and a betrayal to her memory. I can clearly remember a certain Christmas morning which now seemed so far away as if it happened in another life. I can still hear her lovely and desperate voice: "Strong is fighting and it's every day.!"

So that leaves only the second option for me: 

I will go on fighting. I will continue to save souls. And when the new Slayer arrives I will be her protector like I will be for those who follow her. But this time I will stay in the shadows where I belong. I will do everything to fight against the darkness and every evil that lurks within. And when the End of Days finally arrive I will fight my last battle and I will assure that we will win that humanity will survive. Because that is what she fought for, what she lived for - and died for.

And when I receive my redemption, when I Shanshu I will make the best out of it. I will live my life - for her.

But in order to do so I will have to take every memory of every precious moment with Buffy and put them into a box in the depths of my mind and heart. I will have to build thick walls surround it so that I can never find them again - until the day my soul leaves this plane to find hers. 

Otherwise I will die of grief. For I lost the girl I first fell in love with, the woman that meant everything to me...Buffy Summers - my soul mate.

The End


	2. Wedding Bells

Wedding bells

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: # 2 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and associated characters are copyright by Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, 

Mutant Enemy Inc., Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, 

Sandollar Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: not yet sure, never posted anything before - you want it, 

ask me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked and if you want 

more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess that 

everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

Dedication: This one is for Sara-Lee who sent me my first feedback 

thank you - and the others - so much.

The entire families and all the friends of bride and groom were assembled in a small church in Sunnydale. Now everyone was waiting for the bride...

...who was just talking to her maid of honor.

"Am I doing the right thing?"

Dana just laughed "Don't you think it's a bit late for doubts?"

"Maybe I'm too young for a marriage or ... or ...or he's the wrong guy..or..."

"Oh, just stop it! He adores you. Everything will be fine and you will live happily ever after. You'll see. Just trust me. You two are so made for each other. I knew that since the moment I first met the both of you in L.A."

"Really?"

"I swear! Now enough of this. Everybody is waiting for you. So if you don't want to be late for your own wedding, we have to hurry!"

"I doubt they will begin without me. Thanks Dana, I'm really calmer now. Must be this getting cold feet thing. I know I'm doing the right thing because I love him more than anyone or anything in the whole universe!"

Dana smiled at her "Okay, then. Now that your back on the train I think we should go. Ready?"

Everyone turned his eyes to the door when the familiar tunes of _here comes the bride_ began. Most of them gasped when they saw the two people enter the church. Dana was grinning - she had expected this reaction. 

The bride looked like a fairytale princess. Her snow white dress surround her like a cloud and the brightness of her smile could make even the sun jealous. Walking down to the altar she seemed to be floating.

The man on her side was beaming, too. Love and pride could be read all over his handsome face. Arriving at the altar he reached for her small hands. He smiled at her with tears in his dark eyes which looked deep into her chocolate orbs. 

"I love you, Faith" Angel said "I hope you will be as happy as your mother and I are!" Then he kissed her cheek through her veil and let go of her hands which he placed into the grooms and said "Take good care of her!". Then he took his seat beside his wife.

Buffy was nearly sobbing but smiled at him "I can't believe my baby girl is getting married. It seems like yesterday to me that I was holding her in my arms. Or that I was blowing kisses on her knee to make the pain go away!"

Angel laughed "I can't believe that MY daughter is getting married to Xander Harris' son!!! Well, luckily he does not come after his father. I think he might be adopted!"

Buffy glared at him "Will you two ever get along?"

Angel grinned "Not in this life!"

Buffy grinned now, too. "Okay, let's stop this. We have to concentrate. It's not every day that one of our children is getting married!"

"No, but it's already the second time! Two married children, can you believe it? I think I'm feeling old now!" Buffy just looked at him amused than she added "Well, I guess nearly three centuries can give you that feeling!"

Angel glared at her.

Then they joined their hands and listened to priest - both remembering the day the two of them were joined in holy matrimony.

A few seats away Anya Harris could hear her husband mutter "I can't believe that Angel will now be family!"

The End


	3. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: # 3 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss Whedon,

David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., Greenwolf Corp.,

Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, Twentieth 

Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: not yet sure, never posted anything before - 

you want it, ask me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess 

that everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

"Come on, Dawson, you got a visitor"

"God, I can't believe he came again!"

"Ha! It's not that hunk of yours it's an old guy - maybe your dad?"

"Don't think so, haven't seen him in years."

"You??"

"Hello Faith. How are you?"

"Fine - I guess. I mean I'm in prison...What are you doing here? I never expected you here."

"Well, it's an official visit. I came to ask you to take over your duty again."

"As a Slayer???"

"Yes indeed."

"And that is because the Council guys love me so much..."

"To be frankly the Council doesn't like the idea very much. But we believe that we have waited long enough."

"Waited? For what?"

"For another Slayer to be called. But there are no signs."

"You gotta be kidding me, Giles. Even I learned the drill: One Slayer dies the next is chosen! I just went rogue! I didn't die!"

"No, you didn't."

"Guess the old guys were hoping. So, you really want me to be a Slayer, again? Why"

"Because you are The Chosen One!"

"Well, I was that, too, when I first came to Sunnydale and I wasn't very welcomed then!"

"I'm sorry for that. I guess we were all to wrapped up in our own problems."

"Thanks."

"You' re welcome."

"Look, Giles, I know I've done a lot of bad things. And I'm not sure that I won't be doing them again."

"Angel told me that you have changed."

"Well, I try to. Now I know what I did wrong and that I could have done it differently. Talking with Angel during his visits really helped me. I don't know if I'm ready to be a Slayer again - be one of The Chosen Two. Besides I'm kind of in prison right now and I don't think they will let me go anytime soon or send me on Slaying vacation."

"The Council will see to that. The right connections can make everything possible. So, Faith, if you decide to perform your duty again you will leave here with me today."

"You mean I just have to say yes and I will be free?"

"I wouldn't call it free - but, yes."

"That's really cool, Giles. So we would be going back to Sunnydale and the Scoobies are welcoming me with open arms?"

"They promised to work with you, to help you. We all discussed this before I came here. We realized that we, too, have made some mistakes in the past. So if everybody really tries I guess we can make it work. Don't you think so?"

"I guess you're right, Giles. Will B. training with me?"

"What???"

"Okay, okay - that would be too much to ask for - after all what I have done to her. I understand - no big! I mean..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I understand that B. doesn't want to train or patrol with me again. I hurt her a lot but maybe in time..."

"He didn't tell you!"

"Who?"

"Angel. He didn't tell you!"

"Well, I haven't seen him in months. But that's not the first time he didn't visit me for a longer time. Last time he told me about his fight against his own darkness, about having an epiphany and that he has to make a lot of things up to his friends because he hurt them. Oh, and he told me that Joyce died. I'm really sorry. I liked her. I guess B. isn't taking it very good. How is she?."

"Oh, God!"

"Giles, what is it? What was Angel supposed to tell me?"

"She is dead, Buffy is dead!"

"W...W...What? She can't be dead! Giles, please tell me she's not dead!"

"I'm sorry but it's true. We have lost her. She is really gone!"

"That is why you came! You weren't looking for my replacement you were waiting for hers!"

"Yes. Buffy died four month ago and yet no Slayer has been called. The Council believes that this is because Buffy already died when she was sixteen. So the next Slayer has indeed already been called."

"Kendra?"

"Yes. And when Kendra died.."

"I was called."

"Yes."

"So, I really am the Chosen **One** now.?"

"That you are, Faith. You are The Slayer!"

"I'm coming with you. I owe it to her."

The End


	4. Emergency

**Emergency**

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: #4 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss Whedon,

David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., Greenwolf Corp.,

Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, Twentieth 

Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: not yet sure, never posted anything before - 

you want it, ask me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess 

that everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

"Angel!" Buffy yelled. There was no answer. "Angel, please!" she tried again but still there was no reaction. Buffy began to sob. "Angel, please, you have to wake up!". This time she rocked him. "Angel!!!" 

Now the man by her side began to stir. "Angel!" she yelled again. Slowly Angel opened his eyes only to hear her screaming again. Within a heartbeat he stood in a fighting stance right next to her side of the bed, ready to protect her against any intruder. Realizing that nobody was there Angel turned to his wife asking worried "What's wrong, baby?" 

Pouting she smiled and him: "I'm hungry!". "Again? I can't believe it. I'm sure it was just an hour since you asked for a piece of apple pie which I had to get from the 24-hour-bakery. And two hours ago you wanted..." He stopped himself as he saw the first tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered "I'm sorry but I can't help it. These last nights I seem to be hungry all the time." A sob escaped her trembling lips. "And it has become so difficult for me to get up and to get things on my own." Now she really was crying.

Fast Angel knelt down beside her, taking her in his strong arms and bedding her head against his chest. Softly he whispered into her ear. "No, darling. I'm the one who is sorry. I know these last weeks have been very difficult for you. I know the doctor's order to rest a lot are not for nothing. I know you are full of raging hormones. And I know that pregnant women have their cravings at most inconvenient times. Most importantly I know that nothing of that is your fault. So I had absolutely no right to speak to you like that. Can you forgive me?"

Angel leaned a bit back to look into her face. Buffy opened her eyes, suppressed another sob and smiled at him "Of course, I forgive you. I love you. I couldn't ask for a better husband."

"Thanks, my love. Now, let's see. What to you want? How about I bring you a bowl of that ice cream I bought for you?"

"What sort is it?"

"I got you cookie-dough-fudge-mint-chip!"

"Oh, Angel. You're the best!"

"I take that as a yes. Do you want something else? Maybe some peanut butter and chocolate?"

"No, that's gross!"

Now Angel was confused. "It is?"

"Of course, it is! Let's see - can I have some onion rings with the ice cream? Oh, and I want some mustard, too."

"Oh, god. I think I have to vomit!"

Soon there were tears forming in Buffy's eyes again. Angel hurried to say "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't have said that. I get you what you want. I try to be as fast as possible. Okay, honey?"

Buffy smiled through her tears "Thank you. "

"Wait - honey - that's a got idea! I want some honey. I believe we have some mixed pickles left. I can dip them into it!"

Angel suppressed another remarked not wanting to see her cry again, said "Okay." and left for the kitchen.

He managed to come back only five minutes later only to find his wife sound asleep. So Angel returned to the kitchen.

On his arrival in the bedroom he met the questioning face of this wife.

"God, I thought you would take forever. I'm starving here! But now you're finally here I'm so... Angel! Where's my food???" she accused.

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but I came here a minute ago and you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you so I just brought everything back."

"Oh." she whispered. "Angel, could you please be so kind and go again? For me?"

Angel sighed. 

"I heard that!" Angel held his breath but this time Buffy smiled at him. 

"Of course, I go again! Everything for my beloved." He said softly and left.

When Angel returned Buffy was in her dreamland again. A frustrated grin on his lips he brought the strange meal back into the kitchen. 

A minute later Angel slipped back into his bed and turned to his softly snoring wife. Kissing her forehead he said "I love you, my little Angel. I love you so much!"


	5. The Name Game 2

**The name game 2**

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: #5 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss Whedon,

David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., Greenwolf 

Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, 

Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: not yet sure, never posted anything before - 

you want it, ask me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess

that everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

"Angel - what kind of name do you think Buffy is?" Buffy asked. She clearly remembered Spike's mockings during their engagement.

Angel sighed. "Honey, you know I love your name. Just like I love you!" He kissed her softly.

"What about your name? Xander once said it's a girly name!"

Angel just glared at her. "I like my name just fine. And I'm not a bit interested in Xander Harris' opinion. Not the tiniest bit! Besides, you know my real name is Liam!"

"Okay, what about Willow. I mean it's a tree!"

"I think it fits her. I couldn't imagine another name for her."

"You're right. Let's see...Spike?"

"It's just a nickname. His name is William."

"I know but everyone just calls him Spike. Okay, what about..."

"Buffy!" Angel interrupted "Why don't you just ask the question you really want to. What is this about all these names?"

"Okay! Well...I want to name our first child Miracle Joy!" Buffy said hesitantly.

"What? That's ridiculous! That isn't even a name!"

"And we just had so wonderful examples for common names like Angel, Willow, Spike and Buffy." she mocked.

Angel just glared at her. 

"Oh, Angel. Just think about it - for me." Buffy said, softly nibbling at his earlobe.

Angel sighed. "Okay - for you. I will think about this name as soon as it's necessary. And that means when you are pregnant! That's soon enough, right?" He hoped she would have forgotten about this funny name until then.

"Thanks! You're the best! My perfect Angel! I love you!" Buffy said joyfully kissing him all over his face.

"I love you, too."

"Oh, Angel..."

"Yes, my love?"

"You got six months to think about this name!"

"WHAT???"


	6. The End of Days Trilogy: Part 1: To Shan...

The End Of Day Trilogy

Part 1: To Shanshu in Sunnydale

Today's date is very familiar to me. It brings back long suppressed memories. 

Five years to the day I was human. 

Five years ago I had to make the most difficult decision. 

Today I will face my destiny. 

Today I will have to keep a promise I made nearly 3½ years ago. 

God help us all the End of Days have come.

I guess somehow I always knew. Now I'm standing here at the mouth of hell in order to fight my last battle. Standing at my side is the Slayer. But the woman I always saw here with me had golden hair, hazel eyes and the most beautiful smile. The Chosen One beside me doesn't compare to her. She has dark hair and dark eyes just like me. And Faith is not smiling. She has no reason to. The perfect irony: two dark warriors fighting for the light! This makes me remember a song I once heard: Broken heroes and fallen angels. I guess it's somehow fitting. But I know that now is not the time for such thoughts. The fight is about to begin. I have the feeling that only one of us will leave this battlefield. Maybe soon Buffy's soul and mine will meet again - this time forever.

The last days were full of battles. Even people I never met or never heard of came here to help us fight the good fight. Us are of course our two main teams. My gang from L.A. including Cordy, Wes, Gunn, some of his friends, Kate, Fred, Lorne and myself. Many years of fighting (or in Lorne's case singing) together has made us a strong team of friends which stands united against all evil.

The other team is naturally Sunnydale's home team also known as the Scoobies. There are of course the Watcher and his Slayer: Giles and Faith with their Slayerettes (their Slayerettes? I remember a time when a young blonde girl which was new in town formed a new circle of friends. And again a song comes to my mind: Don't weep for the memories.): Willow, Xander (God help us all.), Tara, Anya, Spike (I still can't believe it!) and even Oz has returned to fight with us. I've been told he came back only some days ago. Maybe the PTB have sent him to help his friends. 

Then there is someone else here to join the fight. I see the necessity of strength in number but I still can't say that I have been thrilled when I heard that Riley Finn came with some of his commando boys. I didn't liked him when me met for the first time and learning how he hurt her with his leaving didn't change my feelings to him in his favor. So I did my best in just ignoring him. 

And of course there is Dawn Summers - little Dawnie.

Sometimes I can't believe she's already 17. She might not have the supernatural powers her sister had but she definitely possesses the same fire and strong will. So she joined the good fight and let never anyone talk her out of it. 

But to me it only seems like yesterday when Dawn was just 11 and Buffy and I just started - no don't go there, not today. What's past is in the past and I have to fight for the future - whatever it might bring.

The hellmouth is opening and I can feel and smell that the demons are coming. Looking at Faith beside me I know she feels it, too. Our friends are outside the old high school building. Everything is barricaded. While they try to stop the demons from coming here Faith and I are inside to stop the demons from emerging the hellmouth itself, to stop them from destroying mankind forever.

Now, there is no more time for deep thoughts the battle has began...

I don't know how much time has past. But no more demons are leaving the hellmouth. Those which did are now dead, their corpses covering every bit of the floor. It seems that Faith and I did a lot of killing today. And somehow I know that the fights outside have stopped, too. We won. But at what prize? I don't know which of my friends are still standing? What I know is that Faith isn't!

I'm kneeling beside the deeply wounded body of the Slayer. Faith is still breathing - but for how long? There are tears in her eyes as well as in mine. She knows that there will be not much time for her now. But she also smiles at me because we have made it. The End of Days are over and after this night another day will be dawning.

Does that mean that I have earned my redemption? 

Will I be human and alive again? 

Do I still want this? 

Now that a dying Slayer is lying next to me...


	7. The End of Days Trilogy: Part 2: One Sla...

The End Of Day Trilogy

Part 2: One Slayer dies...

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: #7 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss 

Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., 

Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar 

Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: not yet sure, never posted anything before - 

you want it, ask me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess

everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

We've made it! The battle is over but I don't feel like a winner. All I can feel is pain. I sense some broken bones and I'm bleeding heavy. I can barely see Angel or the tears in his eyes. He is reaching for my hand.

I don't know what this means for him. I know I'm dying. So he is loosing a Slayer - again. I know that we are not in love but we are friends. But I know that my death will bring back memories of another loss. Memories of another Slayer. I guess I really have changed because I'm not thinking about me right now I'm thinking about Angel and his feelings.

I believe that today we both have fulfilled our destiny. A Slayer lives and dies to protect mankind and it seems like I'm coming to the second part of my sacred duty. It's strange thinking of my own death doesn't make me angry or sad. I feel that peace is near. Did B. feel the same when she gave her life all these years ago? Was she longing for that peace? I know I do.

I can hear Angel calling my name. I try to answer but somehow I can't. Must be that dying thing. And what will the future hold for him. Wes told me about his Shanshu. He still seems like always to me but maybe he will change. I mean the End of Days are over now and this means it's time for his redemption. Or was it all a bad joke? I hope not. I know that Angel dreamt of a life with B. But that's not possible. Could he have a happy human life without her, could he find another woman to love? Well, the wishes of a dying Slayer are with him. He has so much to give. It would be a shame if he stayed alone, morning for the woman he loved beyond reason. But first this Shanshu thing has to kick in.

Whoa! Deep thoughts for the rogue Slayer. Well, I have changed a lot during the last years. I did my best to make up for the past and I had the perfect role model to do so. Dawn gave me Buffy's diaries. First I was reluctant to read them because I remembered very well what B. thought of me. Well, while she was right, I was very wrong. Reading her thoughts I had to learn that all my jealousy was for nothing. Now I would never want to change my life with her. All her life she had to suffer and sacrifice. Sure she had a family and friends and of course, Angel. But nothing is forever - she learned that the hard way: a broken family, her father was never there for her, old friends turning against her when she was called and a duty she never asked for and wasn't trained for in time. And again Angel. She was deeply in love him. B. was absolutely sure that Angel was her soul mate - and she wasn't allowed to be with him, couldn't be him if she wanted to keep the world safe.

Maybe I had the better deal because you cannot loose what you don't have.

I try to concentrate again when suddenly a light is shining above the hellmouth. It seems to be taking human form. Maybe it's an angel who comes to take me with him. I looked into his face - no hers. What's that? The face is morphing between male and female. Wait - for a moment I thought to see B.'s face. Maybe it's her and she's an angel now.

"The Oracles!" Angel says unbelieving. The Oracles? I thought they are dead? Angel is still holding my hand but now he is looking at the bright figure. My pain is gone by now as I, too, concentrate on the phenomenon. It begins to talk - no wonder with a voice changing between male and female.

"You fought well, Warriors! The End of Days have come and are now gone. The forces of darkness were not able to destroy this world. Thanks to the both of you. Today you have fulfilled your destiny and the hellmouth will be closed forever!"

And with their words the hellmouth is really forming solid ground.

Seems to me that I was right. Angel told me once that they prefer to address someone as a lower being! Now I feel proud to be called a warrior by them. But they are not done talking yet.

"Angel - vampire with a soul. As we know you have already been informed about your future. Today the time for your redemption has come. You have made amends for the sins of your past and so you will receive what you once gave up. The Powers That Be are granting you humanity. From now on you will be alive again.!"

Suddenly I hear Angel gasping. Oh, God, I don't believe it - he is really breathing! I bet there is a heartbeat, too. I manage to smile at him and force my lips and tongue to talk!

"Angel... I... I... want you... to be... happy. You... you de... deserve it!"

I never thought that talking could be so difficult. Because listening is way easier I concentrate on de Oracles again.

"She is right. Live your life and be happy. You will have all reason to be!"

"But..." Angel starts but the Oracles are holding up a hand so he stops.

""Chosen One, you worked hard to come across the right way again after you were lost. You were successful. Your precious soul is not lost. And today - as you have already realized - you will finally find the peace you deserve!"

There we have the confirmation. I will die. But again - no bad feelings about that. I guess that's all there is to say - or not. Now B.'s face is forming again as they continue to talk. I don't know if it's just me or if Angel sees her, too. From the gasping sound beside me I guess he does.

"We believe you know the rule: One Slayer dies..."

Oh, yes I do. That's the first rule a Slayer learns. Now the light surrounding the genderless body grows brighter. An shining male body in some kind of toga is stepping to the left side , a female one is stepping to the right. But that's not the important part of this next step. Amazing is what's left in the middle. I immediately recognize the familiar female body. The bright light is leaving her and disappears into the Oracles.

"...the next is chosen!"

And the last I see in this world is Buffy's naked form tumbling to the ground...


	8. The End of Days Trilogy: Part 3: The Nex...

The End Of Day Trilogy

Part 3: ... the next is chosen

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: #8 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss 

Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., 

Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar 

Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: not yet sure, never posted anything before - 

you want it, ask me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess

everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

I must be going mad and imagining things. The Oracles - who are dead - are talking to Faith and me. And I believe to have not only seen their faces on that shining phenomenon but also Buffy's. But that's not all. They have just performed some weird form of cell division. On the left I recognize the Brother-Oracle and on the right the Sister-Oracle - but in the middle... I close my eyes and open them again but the picture before my eyes doesn't change. It can't be true; what I see is just impossible!

"We believe you know the rule: One Slayer dies, the next is chosen!"

Just the moment I hear those words Faith's heart stops beating and I see Buffy's body tumbling to the ground where only minutes ago the hellmouth was gaping.

"Faith executed her sacred duty and now she will rest in peace. But this Slayer's destiny is not yet fulfilled. Angel, you and Buffy have sacrificed a lot to assure the security of mankind. Today it's time for you to receive your reward. The Powers That Be have already restored your humanity. They know that in order to find true happiness - which is supposed to be your redemption - you need Buffy. So they brought her back to you."

I can't believe it. It's really her. With all my being I want to rush to her side but I seem to be unable to move.

"The Chosen One has given her life before her time so The Powers decided that she should have a second chance to live her life. Everything that was taken from her will be given back!"

So I stay where I am and observe what is happening. Suddenly two shining rays are coming from the Brother-Oracle reaching for Buffy's head and heart. Another single beam is emerging from the Sister-Oracle reaching for Buffy's abdomen. All three of them vanish into her and all of a sudden I can hear her heartbeat, can see her chest rise and fall.

"Both of you will keep your supernatural strength. That way you will be able to fight against the remaining demons. But you will find enough time to form a life together. Live long and happy, Warriors!"

With that said they disappeared and I was finally able to move again. In a heartbeat I was by her side. I barely covered her with the remnants of my shirt. Carefully I took her still unconscious and trembling form into my arms.

I made my way to the remains of Sunnydale High, my precious burden cradled against my chest, and only minutes later I stepped into the sunlight of a new day. 

After nearly 250 years (the forgotten day not counting) it should be amazing to be walking in sunlight again but there was something even more breathtaking: the petite girl in my arms stirred, slowly opened her beautiful eyes and said "Angel?"


	9. A Letter For Hank Summers

A letter for Hank Summers

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: # 9 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss 

Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., 

Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar 

Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: Land of denial. You want it? Ask me!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess

everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr Summers but here is someone who wants to talk to you."

"Irene, I told you that I don't want to be interrupted!"

"I know, Sir. But he says he is from Sunnydale so I thought..."

"It's alright, Irene. He can come in."

Hank Summers was confused. He didn't know who would come from Sunnydale to talk to him. The only people he knew there were his daughters - and according to the last conversation he had with Buffy after Joyce's death he didn't assume that one of the girls would talk to him in the near future. Besides, Irene said "he".

When the door opened and his visitor entered the room Hank thought that this man seemed slightly familiar but he couldn't place him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Mr Summers. I will try not to steel too much of your precious time."

The man appeared to be angry and this confused Hank even more. He had the impression that this obviously British guy wanted to accuse him of something.

"Do we know each other?" he asked carefully "Because I don't think we ever met and I'm not willing to accept your accusing tone."

"I'm Rupert Giles. I'm..."

"Ah, so you are the infamous Giles!" Hank interrupted him. "You are the bastard who tries to steal my daughters!"

Giles fumed.

"I'm not stealing anything! I never forced myself into their lives. I was simply their for them when they needed me. You on the other hand abandoned them. You never had time for them. You didn't even find the time to stand by their sides when the girls had to bury their mother!"

"That's none of your business! So, you finally worked up some courage to confront me about this. That was months ago. Get over it!".

"No, I didn't think it would be worth the effort. My reason for coming today has nothing to do with Joyce. It's about Buffy. And about Dawn's future."

"I can't believe this. That's family business and you are not family. If my daughters wish to talk about their future with me they can come here and do so. We don't need a messenger. Now, please be so kind and leave. I have work to do. It was nice to meet you, Mr Giles."

Giles face suddenly was all red. He was furious.

"No! Bloody hell, I'm here to give you some terrible news. I'm no longer sure why but I had the feeling it would be the right thing to tell you in person!"

Hank looked at him surprised.

"Terrible news. What happened?"

Giles fell into a near armchair. Tears appeared in his eyes as he answered calmly.

"Buffy is dead."

Hank Summers blinked and eyed Giles carefully.

"Come again."

"Buffy is dead. She died two days ago. The funeral will be held this afternoon."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Summers, but I'm very serious."

Suddenly Hank felt like ice as he whispered "What happened?"

Giles froze. He hadn't thought so far. Should he tell him the truth? Tell him that his daughter was a hero, that she sacrificed her own life to save her sister and the whole world - again? 

"There was an accident. I don't know the details." That should do. Suddenly Giles remembered something else.

"I brought a letter for you. Buffy wrote it in case..."

Hand took it and said: "Thank you. Thank you for telling me in person. And I'm sorry for my earlier behaviour. I can't believe it's true!"

"I know. I can't believe it either. I leave you now so that you can read the letter. I will be waiting outside. I assume you return with me to Sunnydale?"

"Yes, I will. Thank you. But we can leave now together. I'm not yet ready to read the letter".

Four hours later the two fathers of Buffy Summers - one biological, one in everything that counted - were standing at her grave, saying their final goodbyes.

Another hour later Hank Summers opened a letter:

"Dad!

I don't know how to write this letter. I don't want to but with mom gone I have to.

When you read this letter I will be gone - dead. Since mom died I took care of Dawn and you seem to be fine with it. I mean you didn't even show up for the funeral, you didn't call, you didn't write - yes, that's an accusation. But Dawn and I are used to your behaviour. I guess when mom moved to Sunnydale with us you began to close this chapter of your life. I mean Dawn and I only spend the first summer with you, some weekends at the beginning, cards only to our birthdays and then - nothing.

I guess you have more important things in your life - business like always, I assume.

Well, in this case my wish will be easy for you to fulfil. I want Rupert Giles - he will give you this letter - to be Dawn's legal guardian. He loves us both and he is the father to us you should have been. But you made your decision. So I ask you not to stand in his way. Dawn deserves a father who cares for her, who knows her and loves her. I don't think you fit in there. Giles will take care of her - with the help of my friends who have become family over the years. You might think I'm harsh but I love Dawn and I only want the best for her. And you are not!

I don't know if you are hurt now by my words or if you don't care just like usual. I don't know you anymore.

When I was a little girl I believed you to be the best daddy in all the world and I loved you with all my little heart. But I grew up and I learned the hard way that most of the time people - and things - are not what they seem to be.

Well, you are not the best daddy in all the world, you never really tried. And so you owe me!

Leave Dawn in Sunnydale and sign the papers to give Giles the legal guardianship!

Your daughter,

Buffy Anne Summers"

When he had finished reading the letter tears could be seen in his eyes. And for the first time in many years Hank Summers realized what a fool he had been. What precious years he had been wasting.

For Buffy it was too late but maybe he still had a chance with Dawn.

And soon he was on his way to meet Rupert Giles determined to make things right.

The End


	10. Killer Mom

Killer Mom

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: # 10 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss 

Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., 

Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar 

Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: Land of denial. You want it? Ask me!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess

everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

Margaret Roberts - principal of Sunnydale Junior High - watched the girl in front of her carefully. She was honestly confused. After reading the girl's school record she had been surprised. All she had found were amazing grades and excellent behaviour. As far as Margaret Roberts knew she had her own circle of friends and seemed to be a happy child. She wasn't one of the most popular students but no one considered her one of the outsiders. And yet the things she said today...

The principals thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Please, come in." she said.

The door opened to reveal a tiny and beautiful woman. Margaret Roberts had no doubt that this was the girl's mother: the same golden hair and hazel eyes. She only seemed too young to have a fourteen year old daughter.

"Hi! I'm Buffy Summers-Giles. You called me... Joy? Do you have problems?" Buffy was surprised to see her older daughter in the principal's office. She had never been in trouble before, Faith on the other side...

"Yes, I did. Please, have a seat Mrs Summers-Giles. I want to tell you what happened: You see Mr Clinton, one of our teachers, was standing near a group of girls this morning during break. They seemed to have an argument and their voices became louder and louder. Mr Clinton didn't want to spy on the girls but he couldn't help to overhear some of the things they said. He is not sure what the argument was about. Suddenly all the girls went silent after something your daughter said."

"Please, just tell me what she said! I mean what words could be so horrible that you have to call me in?"

Margaret sighed and looked at the girl. "Miss Giles, would you please be so kind and repeat for your mother what you said this morning?"

With tears in her eyes Joy declined: "I don't want to!"

"Well, then Miss Giles, I have to tell her. Mrs Summers-Giles, I'm sorry but I have to tell you that your daughter told her friends that you can kill people with your bare hands and that she saw so herself."

Buffy jumped from her seat and exploded: "She did what?" then she looked at her daughter and said: "Joy, please tell me you didn't!"

A sob escaped the girl's lips as she whispered: "I can't,it's true, I'm sorry, mom!"

With tears on her own now in her eyes Buffy looked at the principle and asked: "Please, Mrs.Roberts, I want to talk with my daughter - alone."

"Of course, I understand. You can stay here in my office. I will be back in 15 minutes."

"Thanks."

Buffy waited until Margaret Roberts left the room. Then she looked at her daughter. She was at a loss. Why would Joy say such a cruel thing? Then she asked: "Joy, look at me! Could you please tell me why you told your friends such a terrible lie!?"

Joy sobbed again, then she answered: "I'm so sorry, mom. I didn't want to spill your secret. I don't understand why you do it. But you're my mom and I love you. I don't want you to have trouble with the police. Mom, I swear, it just slipped. Me and the girls, we were arguing about the things our moms can do and I just said it. I didn't thought about it. Please, mom, I'm so sorry, don't hate me!" Joy was crying by now.

Now, Buffy was crying herself. She couldn't believe what she just had heard. "You believe I kill people, human beings?"

"I don't understand, mom. But I saw you the other night. You left the house in the middle of the night. I was curious and so I followed you. And then, and then.." Joy's sobs were heavier now, she could barely speak, "and you attaced that guy and you ripped his head off!"

"Oh, God!", Buffy whispered, "Joy, listen to me, I can't explain everything to you, now, but you have to believe me: that wasn't a human being. I don't kill people!"

"Mom? I don't understand...what..?"

Buffy kneeled down next to her daughter, took both of her hands in her own and looked deep into Joy's eyes.

"Sweetie, I know you don't understand and you're confused by what you saw. But I swear to you that I don't kill people. You have to believe that. And you have to do me a favour. I know your dad an I told you not to lie, to be always honest with other people and I'm really sorry to do this to you. But when Mrs. Roberts returns you will tell her that you lied. You will tell her that you made this up to impress the other girls. You will say that you're very sorry and that you will accept every punishment. Do you understand me?"

Joy looked wide-eyed at her mother: "You want me to lie? But,... of course, you want me to lie, you would be in trouble, right, mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie. I'm really sorry but I have to ask you to do this. So, will you do it? For me?"

"Yes, mom. I do it for you. I love you!"

For the remaining minutes which seemed to last an eternity the two blondes didn't say a word. You could only hear Joy crying. When Mrs. Roberts returned Joy followed her mother's instructions. Margaret studied her for a while, then she said: "Well, Miss Giles. I accept you apology and I hope for you that your mother will do the same. As for the rest. I think this case is family business" She turned to Buffy and continued. "so I leave the punishment to you, Mrs Summers-Giles."

"Thank you, Mrs Roberts, I appreciate that. Thanks again for calling me. Joy, we're going. Good afternoon, Mrs Roberts."

Outside the principal's office Buffy reached with one hand for her daughter's hand while her other hand took her cell phone.

"Giles, it's me. Listen, you have to meet me at home - as soon as possible. We have to talk to the children. Bring your favourite books and prepare your beloved speech."

When the two arrived at home Buffy addressed her daughter: "Joy, please go into your room. We're going to wait for your grandfather. Call Faith on her cell and tell her to come home immediately. Don't let her give you excuses, tell her it's important. I'm going to talk with your father."

Joy didn't hesitate to follow her mother's orders and turned to the stairs. Already heading for the study room Buffy called after her: "And Sweetie - I love you. I'm not angry at you!"

Buffy found Angel in his favourite armchair reading an old book. She kissed him lightly and said: "Honey, we have to talk..."

Half an hour later a British voice filled the living room: "This world is older than any of you know. And contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise..."

When Giles finished his explanations his grandchildren looked wide-eyed at their parents.

It was Faith who finally found her voice: "So, mom an dad are like superheroes? This is so cool!!!"

And Joy had never been so relieved in her whole life - and she had never been so ashamed.

The End


	11. The Name Game 1

The name game part 1

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: # 11 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and 

associated characters are copyright by Joss 

Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., 

Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar 

Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN.

No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: Land of denial. You want it? Ask me!

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want you to know that English is NOT my mother 

language, so please ignore my mistakes.

I don't know how this Green Card thing works so 

please forgive my mistakes.

FEEDBACK: Yes please. I just have to know if you liked it and 

if you want more stories

RATING: I'm not so sure about the rating system but I guess

everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

Willow and Angel were sitting in the living room of hers and Tara's apartment. Willow was busy typing away on her laptop while explaining: "Okay, I finally prepared all the documents you need: For your certificate of birth I kept your date of birth and - of course modified the year which is now 1978. You were 26 when you were turned, right ?"

"Yes, Willow."

"Okay. I even managed to hack into the records of the city of Galway, Ireland to check them. You won't believe it but they accidentally lost data from the years 1977, 1978, 1979 and 1980. I thought that was not an opportunity to pass because this way it's really easy for me to 'restore' some data which weren't even there in the first place. They will never know the difference!"

"Wow, I'm really impressed. So I'm still Irish?"

"Yes, of course you are. Wouldn't change that!"

"Thanks. What else?"

"Let's see... in 1997 you first came to the U.S., green card and all."

"How's that?"

"Well, your were send here along with Mr. Giles by the Watchers Counsel to help the new Slayer! I mean he came here to become the librarian of Sunnydale High and you moved with him because he was your legal guardian."

"I was sent her by the Counsel???"

"Yes! Don't you remember?" Willow giggled. "They will back us up - you know - everything to please the resurrected Slayer!"

"The Watchers are helping with this? I must say I'm really shocked. Unbelievable. Please continue, Willow. How do I get my papers?"

"You were robbed a week ago. The thief took your briefcase with all your papers in it. You can look for details in the Sunnydale Police report." Willow announced proudly.

"Oh, really?" now Angel grinned.

"Of course! That's what you do when something like that happens to you. You go to the police and report. Don't you? Now, all you have to do is go to the Irish Embassy in L.A. and ask for new papers. Then you go to the City Hall and ask for a new Green Card. They will find all the necessary data in their own records."

"Willow, you are a genius. I must say I'm really, really impressed by your work. I owe you big time!"

Willow blushed. "Just make Buffy really happy for the rest of your lives and were even."

"I will, Willow. I will."

"Okay. So far so good. There is only one problem. So far I put 'Angel' in all the documents. But you have to use a full name. I think It's finally time to reveal your big secret, Angel!"

"My big secret?" Angel asked confused.

"Your name - the one your born with!" Willow glared at him.

"I don't know. I mean, of course I can remember it but I don't feel like I have the right to use it. You know, after ..."

"I understand. But you know that it wasn't your fault, right? Also it's a part of you. Don't you want to think this over?"

"Thanks, Willow. But I think I think it's for the best to choose a new last name. But I will go with 'Liam'. My mother named me after her beloved grandfather - William."

"William? That's really funny, so you and Spike..."

"Hey! Watch it, Red! No comparisons between me and Soulboy!"

Willow giggled and said: "It's your decision. So let's think about a new last name."

"I thought I just take Summers. I don't think Buffy would mind."

"No, I don't think so! I believe Buffy would be pleased to take YOUR name when you marry her."

"I haven't even proposed, Willow!"

"But you will, right?. So you have to have a last name of your own to give to her. Maybe Buffy wants to take your name or she thinks it's nice to have a double name or ..." Willow was babbling.

"Okay, okay. I get it. I will choose one."

"Fine. What about 'Hannigan'. I heard it once, I think it's a cool name! What do you think?"

"No. I will think about a fitting Irish name!"

"I have a really good idea!" Spike shouted across the room. He was watching 'Passion' but was also paying attention to the creation of Angels new identity. So far he had kept quiet but now he couldn't help himself.

Angel glared at him and Willow asked: "So what is your suggestion?"

"Poof Peaches" he giggled "Or - if you prefer - Peaches Poof!"

Then he began to laugh. Angel continued to glare at him while Willow declared: "You're an idiot, Spike!"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Willow opened the door to reveal Giles.

"Hello Willow, Angel and..." he stopped, looking at Spike who now was rolling on the floor, still unable to stop laughing.

"How can I help you, Giles?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I came to talk to Angel. You told me that you are working on his new identity today."

He looked at Angel "I don't know if you're going to take your old name or if you're developing a completely new identity. But I thought about it and I have a suggestion for you."

"Okay, shoot. I don't think it could be worse than Spike's idea." Angel told him.

"Willow told me about the background history she created with the help of the Watcher's Counsel. So I thought maybe we could say that you are an Irish nephew of me who came with me to Sunnydale. I know we were not always on the best of terms with one another. And there were times when I hated you even when I knew better. And I know you have no reason to accept my name. But I thought a lot about it and I believe this could be a new beginning for the both of us. And I will also confess that this is also a really selfish idea of mine because when you and..."

Angel interrupted him grinning: "...when Buffy and I will marry one day the woman you love like a daughter will wear your name!"

Giles blushed and confessed "Yes."

"It will be my honour to wear the name 'Giles' and I guess it will be a great and pleasant surprise for Buffy."

"Does that mean you accept my idea?" Giles asked surprised.

"Yes, it does! And thanks!"

Willow looked at both of them and said: "Well then it's settled. I will send the prepared files. Do you have any wishes, Angel?"

Half an hour later.

Willow hit another button and declared: "Here look at the Galway City Records. There you are, Angel." Willow pointed at the screen.

"Liam?" Giles asked.

"Yes." Angel looked at him.

"Liam is short for William, right? So, you and Spike..."

Angel closed his eyes and groaned while an angry shout could be heard: "Bloody hell! I already said NO comparisons with the Poofter, please. I am Spike! SPIKE! No bloody Liam!"

Another hour later a young blond woman held a bouquet of beautiful flowers in her arms while she opened the card which came with them. She didn't know the name it was signed with but the handwriting she would recognize everywhere. It read:

"My dearest Buffy,

I love you forever.

Liam Connor Giles"

The End


	12. explanation no story

**Hi!**

After reading all the feedback I got I felt I had to do this:

**1)**

First of all I would like to thank everyone who either left a review here at ffnet or send me feedback via email. Thank you !!!

I also want to thank those who decided to visit my website as well as those who even joined my update list. Thanks !!!

**2)**

Special thanks for all the compliments I got!

I'm glad you like the stories so far. There will be more B/A fluff and no A/C or B/S. But following a special request there will be a story about Spike and what happened to him!

I'm trying to write an understandable and readable English (it's not my mother language) . I'm happy you think I managed to do that. I want you to have fun and not to feel like you are tortured! So please tell me if there are mistakes and I try to avoid them in the future! 

**3)**

I also appreciate the constructive criticism!

a)

Anonymous reviews are now allowed. I just forgot to check the box!

b)

Some of you were confused by the jumping back and forward (while others told me that they liked it) and asked me to put the chapters in order.

Well, they are supposed to confuse you! First I want you to learn about something (Let's say Buffy's last name is Summers-Giles) and then I want you to wonder what the hell happened (Are Buffy and Giles married?). Later I will tell you in another story what happened before (After becoming human Angel choose Giles last name for his own). The stories are glimpses (Where did I hear that word before ?) into the lives of Buffy and Angel. Whenever I feel like it I pick a certain point of time and write a short story. Sometimes it explains something that happened later or it introduces something new.

So this is an unconventional series! Deal with it!

c)

I put "the end" at the end of each chapter which is confusing!

They are not really continuing chapters (remember the jumping back and forward!) but short stories! So how about a compromise: from now on it's "End of this story but not the end of the series". A bit long but it will do, right?

And yes I'm planning to write more of the series.

d)

Did I forget something? Oh! Next is a timetable for the confused one!

**Sarah**


	13. timetable no story

**Timetable for "Glimpses"**

The series begins after 

"The Gift" (Buffy The Vampire Slayer)

and 

"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" (Angel)

The stories in chronological order:

Prologue: The loss

A letter for Hank Summers

The visitor One year

To Shanshu in Sunnydale

One Slayer dies...

...the next is chosen

The name game 1

The name game 2

Emergency

Killer mom

Wedding bells

Little Peeping Toms


	14. One Year

One year

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: # 12 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and associated characters are copyright by Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN. No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

SYNOPSIS: My sight of the future

DISTRIBUTION: My site, some lists/groups. You want it? Ask me!

FEEDBACK: Yes please. 

RATING: I guess everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm sorry this took such a long time. I hope the next part will be written a lot sooner. Maybe some feedback and some reviews make me work faster?

Giles had only woken up half an hour ago and it was still early in the morning but already he found himself in the living room. For a last time he wanted to go about the arrangements for the memorial service they had planned for the next day. 

Tired he rubbed his nose. He still couldn't believe it: already a year had past since Buffy sacrificed her life for Dawn and the world. He missed her every day and thinking about her made his heart hurt. He might not have acted that way or really shown it to her but to him Buffy was his daughter - a daughter he was bloody proud of. Now he was alone. Well, not really alone. He still had Dawn to care for. Being Buffy's sister made her kind of his daughter, too - but it wasn't the same. Buffy had been his charge, his Slayer. Maybe it had been a special Slayer-Watcher-Bonding? This made him think of Faith who was still asleep in Buffy's room - no - her room. Yes, he did care for Faith, too but he didn't think of her as a daughter. Well, Buffy had been unique and that's why he had loved her and still did.

Since he had brought Faith with him from L.A. she had been living with Giles and Dawn in the house on 1630 Revello Drive. Given the past it had been difficult but they had managed to form some kind of family. The Slayer had changed a lot. Faith no longer resembled the rebellious girl who came to Sunnydale after her Watcher had been killed. Prison had changed Faith for the better and long talks with Angel during his visits had helped her to accept herself.

Now, finally being the Chosen One and not only second choice - like she had always felt - Faith had come to terms with her Calling and her life. Friendships between her and the Scooby Gang had been slowly rebuild.

The ringing of the door bell interrupted Rupert's musings. As she had promised Willow came over early to help him.

"Good morning, Willow" Giles said opening the door for her "It's very kind of you to help me with the last touches".

"Hey, Giles. Good morning to you, too." stepping in she gave him one of her smiles. "I promised you, I would. So, did you get a hold of Mr Summers? Will he come or is he too busy?"

He gave her a look. 

"Willow, you know he has changed over the last months. He really is making an effort. And yes, I talked to him. He will come tonight and even stay over the weekend. He plans on spending some time with Dawn."

"I'm sorry, Giles. I know he's trying. But you know, too, that he cancelled some of the planes he made with Dawn. And he can't change the past, how he neglected Buffy..."

"I know, Willow, I know." He gave her a sad smile. "So, I guess it's time to start..."

Dawn gave her alarm clock an reproachful look. After all it was still early. But then she remembered her plans for today and nearly fell out of her bed.

"Shit, I nearly forgot" she hissed under her breath, started to collect her cloths and hurried for the bathroom. Dawn had spent a lot of time over the last week in the office of the school counsellor. She had cried lots of tears to convince her that she wouldn't be able to spent this day in school. It would be too hard on her regarding the fact that it was nearly the anniversary of the sister's death. The young counsellor had convinced the principal that it would be best for Dawn to stay home and only to return to school after the weekend. 

Dawn was very pleased with her success. Sure she missed her sister. And the thought of the memorial service made her want to cry. But she had a promise to fulfil and this didn't include participating in it.

When she returned from the bath room Dawn packed a duffel bag. Soon she was finished and reached for the door knob. Then she hesitated and after a moment she let go of her bag and went to her closet. After opening it she reached for the box hidden in the back. She took the diaries out of it and put them in her bag. After another thought she reached for the pig, too.

Another minute later she was down the stairs and met by curious glances from Willow and Giles.

"So, what about that friend of Buffy's from L.A.? Do you know if he will be there?" Giles asked Willow.

"You mean Pike? I don't know. I haven't heard from him since he suddenly appeared here some months ago and asked for Buffy. He promised he would come to remember her but I don't know if he really meant it. I mean he hasn't been here in all the years. I don't know how close Buffy and him were..." Willow answered him.

"Well, then we just have to see." Giles said. When he heard steps on the stairs he turned around. "Dawn, is that you? You're up early!"

"Hi, Dawn!" Willow greeted her with a smile. "What's with the duffel bag?" she asked her irritated.

Dawn was taken aback for second. She forget that Giles had wanted to begin early with his preparations. She had hoped to leave the house before he or Faith would have been awake.

"Uh...I..I'm... Dad called yesterday afternoon. He said he couldn't make it for tomorrow and asked me to come to L.A. to spent the day with him. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you but I wanted to leave you a note, I swear." Silently Dawn congratulated herself for the quick thinking.

"You didn't think of waking me up?" Giles said.

"Silly me!" Dawn grinned at him.

"Yes, silly you!" Giles was angry now. "Did you know I talked to your father yesterday? In the evening, to be exact. Did you know what he told me?" he asked her.

Dawn blushed. She was busted. "No. What did he say?" she managed to ask.

"Well, it might surprise you. He told me that he will leave L.A. this afternoon and will be in Sunnydale in the evening. He even wants to stay the weekend. He worked hard the last week to have time enough to attend your sister's memorial service and then spent some time with you!" Giles told her. "I think you have some explaining to do, young lady! Where do you plan to go to, Dawn?" the Watcher asked.

Willow looked at her somewhat confused "You didn't plan on running away, Dawnie?"

"No, of course not. I'm sorry Giles. And I apologize for lying to you." Dawn smiled weakly at him.

"Then please tell me the truth, Dawn."

"Okay. I'm really going to L.A." she said.

"Dawn, I already told you, your father promised to be here tomorrow. There is no need for you to go to L.A." The Watcher interrupted the girl.

Suddenly Willow looked strangely at Dawn. "You're not planning on seeing your father, aren't you, Dawn. You've got a very different reason for your trip. Am I right?" she asked.

Dawn looked at Willow then at Giles. Then she explained.

"You're right, Willow. I didn't plan to see my father and I'm not planning to take part in your remembering-Buffy's-death-thing. I have a promise to keep, well actually I have two promises to keep. One is about life..." in her mind Dawn could hear her sister say "Be brave. Live. For me" and she continued " and the other is...well, I'm going to meet a friend. I promised to spent the day tomorrow with him." 

"And who might this friend.." Giles tried to asked but was interrupted by Willow.

"She's going to see Angel!"

"Yes, I'm meeting with Angel. We're going to spent the day together. This anniversary is not about Buffy's death it's about her gift for us: our lives. I'm not going to sit through a sad ceremony crying a lot. I'm going to remember her life with Angel. And hopefully there will be a lot of laughing. That's what Buffy would have wanted! Do I have your permission to go?" Buffy's sister asked softly.

Giles looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Yes, you have, Dawn. Please, give Angel my regards."

"Thanks, Giles. I will." and with that the girl left the house.

Willow and Giles looked at each and finally Willow said "Maybe we should think about not doing this memorial service. Maybe, we could do something different, less depressing."

"Maybe, you're right.

"I'm glad you could come, Dawnie!" Angel said embracing his love's sister.

"I promised I would, didn't I? And I even brought and old friend of yours with me!"

Sunday afternoon Dawn returned to Sunnydale. Like she had hoped they had laughed a lot together - well, a lot for Angel. She had told Angel many entertaining stories from Buffy's and her childhood. They had talked long hours about many things. 

And there had been tears as well.

The End (of this glimpse)


	15. Little Peeping Toms

Little Peeping Toms

SERIES: Glimpses

STORY: # 13 (Attention: stories are **not** in time order!)

AUTHOR: Sarah A. David

E-MAIL: SarahADavid@aol.com

DISCLAIMER: „Buffy the Vampire Slayer", „Angel" and associated characters are copyright by Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, Mutant Enemy Inc., Greenwolf Corp., Kuzui Enterprises, Sandollar Television, Twentieth Century Fox, WB and UPN. No infringement is intended.

TIMELINE: After BTVS S5 and AtS S2

SPOILERS: Everything up to BTVS S5 and AtS S2 happened

DISTRIBUTION: My site, some lists/groups. You want it? Ask me!

FEEDBACK: Yes please. 

RATING: I guess everyone who watches the shows can read this fic

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm sorry this took such a long time. I hope the next part will be written a lot sooner. Maybe some feedback and some reviews make me work faster? - Didn't I already write this last time???

Faith Harris was still half asleep when she entered her parents kitchen looking for something to drink. Her throat felt like the desert. There was just too much talking and laughing yesterday. Well, not really. It was always fun to meet with the whole family, exchanging stories, remembering the past, having a good time... Yes, yesterday's party had been absolutely great. Even the preparing of the food with the other "girls" was great. The were giggling like school girls while working and sharing funny stories about their men. It had been quite amusing hearing all that stuff about dad... 

Faith had to smile. There was no doubt Buffy Summer-Giles really liked to talk about her husband. And even when she told embarrassing stories about him nobody would doubt her love for him. It was radiating through her eyes and her smile. You would rather doubt that the reason for the party was their 40. anniversary because the two of them sometimes behaved like they were still in their honeymoon.

Her smile left her face when she wondered if she would even find an unused glass in this battlefield called kitchen. Faith had just opened the door of the fridge when she heard a voice from the garden.

"Hey, Tony - there you are! You are such and idiot!! How could you oversleep? You will never believe what you missed!!!"

Faith grinned. That sounded definitely like her oldest, Xander or Alexander Liam Harris. The fifteen year old boy was named after his grandfathers. Then she wondered what the boys were already doing outside. It was only seven in the morning and after the party everyone was sleeping in since it was Sunday.

"Oh, come on, Harris! It's still early and I'm still tired. I bet nothing special happened on your so called beach patrol. You know the hot chicks go there in the afternoon for sunbathing not in the early morning hours!". That was Anthony "Tony" Nabbit, one of his best friends.

"Shut up, Tony! You know nothing! I saw something really interesting this morning...!" Xander said.

"I think, it was lame. Who's wants to look at naked girls, they are so boring! I don't understand why Xander is so excited, we couldn't even see something for real because it was still too dark!".

Faith could believe what she heard, her little boys were talking about naked girls. How could Xander take his ten year old brother with him to spy on girls or even go for it himself? Faith decided to listen a bit longer.

"You saw naked girls??? And I overslept, I'm such an idiot", Tony exclaimed.

"Only one naked girl. I couldn't see here face. But let me tell you, what a body!", Xander explained. "And don't you want to know what she did with her boyfriend?"

"What have we here? Is my little girl eavesdropping?"

Faith jumped when she heard the new voice from behind her. Then she smiled and turned around. 

"Hey, Dad! You're up early!"

"Oh, actually I never really went to bed last night. I was looking for breakfast. Buffy and I are hungry! So, what's with the boys?" he asked pointing to the window.

"Well, from what I could hear, my boys where spying on naked girls or even a couple on the beach." Faith answered.

"Really?" Angel asked. He looked a little paler than before but Faith didn't notice. "Why don't we ask them what they really did?" he continued, walked over to kitchen door, opened the door and called "Hey guys, come on in and let's have a little talk about your morning activities!"

"You are so busted, Harris! Go, have a nice talk with your grandpa!" Tony said and turned around to leave the scene.

In the kitchen Faith turned to her father and said "You can start the interrogation and I will get my hubby."

Faith rushed into the hallway and bumped into her mother.

"Sorry, mom!"

"Morning, Faith! Already up?" Buffy asked.

"Not really, I only needed something to drink."

"Did you see, Liam. He was supposed to get us some breakfast!"

"Yes. Dad's in the kitchen interrogating my boys. Seems like they were spying on naked girls this morning. I just wanted to get their father."

"Typical male! Aren't they a bit young for such ideas? I mean Colin is only ten!" Buffy said. "Oh well, go get your better half, I will get mine!". Then she entered the kitchen where she heard Angel talking to the boys.

"...details. Can you tell me what she looked like?"

"Honey, don't you think you should leave those questions to Faith and George?" Then she turned to Xander and Colin. " I heard you have been bad boys! So sit down and behave while you wait for your parents. And just so you know. I'm really disappointed - spying on girls - you don't do that!"

Then she took a basket with some fruits and went to leave the kitchen.

"Are you coming or do you need more details on naked girls?"

Angel hurried to follow her because she seemed somewhat angry. 

In the hallway they met Faith who was followed by a really tired looking George. After yawning heartily he said.

"Morning, Buffy, Liam. God, is everyone up early this morning?"

Angel followed Buffy into their bedroom and asked her.

"Are you angry with the boys?"

She turned around. "No, I'm angry with you!"

"Me??? Why?"

"Why do you wanted details on these naked girls they were spying on?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, sweetheart! Come here. I wasn't interested in some girls. I just wanted to be sure who they saw making love at the beach!" Angel said with a smile.

Buffy paled visibly and asked "They saw what?"

Angel grinned "Don't worry, it was still dark enough for them to recognize anything or anyone for that matter!"

"Thank God!"

"Do you want to know what Colin said?" Angel asked and then imitated his grandson's voice. "I thought it was boring, grandpa Liam. But I think it was funny when the girl called her boyfriend Angel. Isn't that some kind of girlie name?"

By now Buffy's face had turned red.

"What do you think, my love. Is Angel a girlie name?"

"Well, I think next time we should make sure that we' re alone. Or even better we go to bed to make love - no sand in bad places, you know!" Buffy answered with a smile and laid down on the bed. 

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Stop asking stupid questions and come here and make love to me, my very manly Angel!" she ordered.

"Yes, mam!".

The End.


End file.
